Bluebird Azurite
'Bluebird Azurite', or '''Bluebird' for short is the fusion of Aquamarine and Ruby (Eyeball). She made her debut in the episode of the same first name. Appearance Bluebird Azurite is short in stature with four legs. She has blue skin with red and turquoise patches, a singular dark blue eye and red-brown hair styled in a round cut with a "dent" above her forehead. She wears a long-sleeved sports coat that is light blue on the left and red on the right with a white collar and a navy blue tie. She also wears blue pants and four dark red boots. Her gemstones are located in her left eye and cheek respectively. Personality At first, Bluebird seemed to be very kind and sweet, offering Steven food and hanging out with other Gems even though she was a bit of a prankster. Steven assumed Bluebird was up to no good after recognizing the placement of her individual gemstones and his assumptions were later proven to be true: she revealed herself as very cruel when she dangled Steven's father Greg off the roof of the Beach House just so she could get his attention. She later attacked Steven without hesitation, showing how powerful her components' grudge towards him was. History Nothing is known of Bluebird Azurite's history yet Abilities Bluebird Azurite possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset *Cutlass Proficiency: Bluebird Azurite can summon an ice cutlass, which she uses to fight. She pulls it out of Eyeball's gemstone, indicating that the weapon is an enhanced form of Eyeball's chisel knife. So far Bluebird is shown to be very proficient in using her weapon, easily attacking Steven multiple times with it. *Water/Ice Manipulation *Cryokinesis: Additionally she can shoot ice projectiles from her sword, which shift into copies of the sword that generate icy spikes upon hitting a target. *Water Wings: An ability from Aquamarine she can summon four water wings on her back to fly. In some shots, they are noticeably larger and sharper. Relationships Steven Universe Bluebird holds a mutual hatred for Steven since her components fused to get revenge on him due to his changing of Homeworld causing her components to be cast out by the rest of their society. Greg Universe Bluebird is originally seen watching a horror movie and having fun with Greg. However, it is shown that she was only trying to lure everyone into trusting her, later using Greg as bait for Steven to come out of his house and her components forced him to cut off his hair. Crystal Gems Bluebird fakes being nice to the Crystal Gems, which convinces them to trust her. When Bluebird reveals her true colors, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fuse into Alexandrite and crush her. Trivia *Bluebird is currently the shortest fusion shown in the series so far, similar in height to her component Gems (though slightly larger). *Bluebird is the second fusion to have only one eye, after Mega Pearl. *Coincidentally, both of them lack their left eye; Bluebird through Eyeball's gemstone, and Mega Pearl through Pink Pearl's scarring. *While Bluebird only has one visible eye, much like her component Ruby, as well as corruption-scarred Quartz Gems, such as Biggs Jasper, her vision appears to be unaffected (possibly implying that Gems have eyes to emote, and do not need them to see). *Both Bluebird and Garnet are fusions that have a Ruby whose partner is a high-rankig short blue gem (Sapphire for Garnet, Aquamarine for Bluebird). *The patches on Bluebird's body are reminiscent of multicolored spots on real bluebird azurite. *While many fusions are shown with extra arms, Bluebird is the second (non-corrupted) fusion to be shown with extra legs, with the first being Fluorite. *Zebra Jasper possesses extra legs, but their presence may stem from corruption rather than the fusion itself. *Malachite, while not truly possessing extra legs, possesses extra arms that function as legs. *Bluebird is shown to share several abilities with Malachite, including cryokinesis and water wings. *This may be a reference to the fact that bluebird azurite in real life can contain malachite, with azurite, malachite, and cuprite all being copper oxide minerals which often grow together. Gallery fullsizeoutput_5f.jpeg|Bluebird's Ice cutlass fullsizeoutput_62.jpeg|Ice manipulation fullsizeoutput_60.jpeg|Aquamarine's gem fullsizeoutput_61.jpeg|Ruby's ("Eyeball")gem Category:Aquamarine Fusions Category:Ruby (6MX) Fusions Category:Fusion Gems